Fastening tools, such as nailers and staplers, are relatively commonplace in the construction trades. Many features of typical fastening tools, while adequate for their intended purpose, do not provide the user with a desired degree of flexibility and function. For example, it would be beneficial in some instances to provide a lock-out feature that would preclude advancement of a-contact trip and therefore preclude delivery of a fastener when the lock-out feature is in an engaged position. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved fastening tool.